


The Nine Dice of My Life

by Detective_In_Space



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood, Cute Kids, Headcanon, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Spoilers, Still in a killing game universe, bad childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detective_In_Space/pseuds/Detective_In_Space
Summary: Kokichi Ouma is forced to look at nine different parts of his lifetime. He goes on a journey through the good and bad of his life. This includes his childhood he never wanted to look back on again, but it also includes the happy times he spent with his real family, DICE.





	The Nine Dice of My Life

**6 Years Old**

 

The little purple haired boy walked along the wide sidewalk. His hands gripped a small purple backpack that appeared to be very worn down. It had dirt caked on it, as well as visible signs of wear. He was wearing a small jacket that was a faded pink color. It was obviously a jacket meant for a little girl, but it was all he had. His purple hair was disheveled and looked like it hadn’t been cleaned for days, and his once bright purple eyes were clouded over with haze. Someone so young should never have gone through what he had, and he was determined to help any kid who went through a similar situation. 

His eyes wandered around. The sun was beginning to set, making the sky get darker and darker every minute. However, his real focus was where would he stay tonight? For the past nights, he had been sleeping in the back corner of allies. He’d been smart enough to steal a few light blankets, but it never truly prepared him for the dreadfully cold nights. He wouldn’t be able to last much longer like this. The small ration of food he had was dwindling, and he didn’t have much money at all. He’d brought all the money he could find, which was about $50,000 yen. It would last him a little bit, but surely not long. 

His scuffed up feet trailed forward, he’d have to find somewhere to sleep soon. He kept looking and looking until his eyes focused on something else. Huddling against the corner of a brick wall was a small girl with light brown hair and big hazel eyes. She was shivering… or shaking, he wasn’t quite sure. The little purple haired boy stepped forward to see her better. She was wearing a baggy grey sweatshirt that was way too big for her. So big that it revealed her arms, which he could tell was covered with scars… was she like him? He wandered forward with curiosity, and began, “Hi-”

“P-Please… d-don’t hurt me…” She whimpered, bringing her arms up as if to shield herself from an attack.

“I wouldn’t do that! Just… do you have a home?” He asked. He wasn’t quite sure if he could step forward, so he stood a couple feet away from her still.  

The girl shook her head, “...N-no I don’t… why?” 

The purple haired boy smiled lightly, “I don’t either. Oh, and I’m Kokichi by the way!” He chose to leave his previous last name out; he’d need a new one eventually

“...Tenshi Kukio…” The girl murmured. Kokichi couldn’t make out what she was saying. 

“Sorry, can you speak up?” He asked. 

“My name’s Tenshi… b-but please can you c-call me AP..?” The girl spoke a bit louder this time. 

Kokichi nodded, “Of course!” His eyes wandered to her upper arms once again. This time, AP caught him doing so. 

There were tears in her eyes, threatening to spill at any moment, “T-those are from my parents… I-I’m not s-supposed to tell anyone t-that.” She seemed to mentally beat herself up about this. 

Kokichi smiled at her, “Don’t worry, they’re not going to hurt you anymore, and I’ll make sure of that!”

She looked at him skeptically, “W-what if you try to hurt m-me?”

The purple haired boy shook his head vigorously, “I would never ever do that! I know what it’s like ya know, and I want to make sure it doesn’t happen to other kids.” 

“W-we can s-stick together then,” She suggested quietly. 

“We’ll take care of each other!” Kokichi exclaimed as he offered his hand to the girl to shake. 

She sniffled a bit, before returning the handshake, “We’ll… be l-like each other’s family t-then?”

“Yup! We’ll make sure that no one can hurt us. Oh! We could even have something like a secret organization!” He said excitedly to the smaller girl. 

AP smiled at this, “I-I’d really like that… o-of course we’d have to come up with a secret name for it then..!”

“Hm… I’ll think about that, but for now, we need to find somewhere warm to sleep. It’s almost night time, and it always gets super duper cold out!” Kokichi explained

“W-well… when I went to school, I’d always s-see this empty building. It’s not too f-far away from here, so w-we could try that?” She suggested. 

“That’s a great idea. Let’s hurry before it gets too dark!” Kokichi said as he started walking down the pavement with the smaller girl. Surprisingly, no adults took notice of the pair. Some would glance at the two for a moment, but nothing out of the ordinary. 

By the time the two arrived at the abandoned building, the set had about set, but they had made it. They cautiously made their way inside the building. Taking a look around, it appeared to be an old and unused school building. There was no running water or heat, but it would shield them from the fall’s brisk air for now. After a bit of exploring, the two ended up huddled against each other in the room farthest back. They wrapped their small amount of blankets and jackets around each other, preserving all the heat that they could. 

“H-hey Kokichi… I-I’m really happy that we found each other.” AP said, breaking the silence. 

“Me too! We’ll definitely survive together now!” Kokichi exclaimed happily. They didn’t have much money, but together they could positively do something. Kokichi could get a job or even beg for money. He would do anything to keep each other safe, and anyone else that they found. 

“Yah!” AP cheered, “Have you c-come up with a name yet, Kokichi?”

“Well… what about DICE?” He asked. Yes, he knew it sounded weird and didn’t make sense, but it had a ring to it. 

“DICE..?” AP experimented with the word, “It’s weird… but I like it! W-we can be DICE, and k-keep adding more members, a-and you can be the leader!”

“Mhm… that sounds nice. Now, try to get some sleep, alright AP?” Kokichi said lightly. 

“Of course! Goodnight leader!” AP replied happily as she closed her eyes.

Leader… he would make sure to live up to that title. “And goodnight to you AP. May you have wonderful dreams!”

__________

 

**In The Killing Game**

 

Kokichi glanced down at the Monopad in front of him. The screen rested against a small book as he gazed at it. There were tears brimming in his eyes as he looked at it. There were the ten other members of DICE locked behind bars. Many of them had blood covering them, and he didn’t want to imagine the faces behind their masks. They must’ve been terrified without their leader there. He needed to beat this killing game, for who knew what was happening in the outside world.

AP… Erick… and everyone else. Kokichi prayed that they were all okay, and hopefully, it was just something fake put in place by the mastermind. The group had always protected each other; through bad and good times. They went through everything together. All Kokichi wanted was to go back to their happy times; instead of being trapped inside a horrendous killing game, while DICE was doing who knew what. All he could do now was to remember their times together and find a way to end the game. 

__________

 

**9 Years Old**

 

   “I don’t want to either AP, but we need to get money… and we need to start going back to school. We need to get really smart so that we can earn lots and lots of money one day!” Kokichi explained. The two of them were reluctant to find ways to earn money, and they were even more scared to go to school once again. Scary adults were all over the school, and they both had a strong distaste for adults after the previous experiences. What if they tried to hurt them? Or what if they brought them back to their mean parents? No, the two of them wouldn’t allow any of that to ever happen. 

   So from then on, the two of them went to school daily. They carried their small and worn backpacks, and Kokichi and AP even used the small hose from the gardener's place to wash of quickly, so the other kids didn’t make fun of them. The two of them weren’t in the same class, as Kokichi was one year older than AP, but regardless, they would always meet up throughout their breaks. 

One day, while walking to their abode, the two stumbled across something they’d been looking at for days. Kokichi had claimed he kept seeing a strange kid in a hoodie, and he thought that perhaps the young boy was like the two of them. So when Kokichi saw him perched on top of a nearby fire exit, he immediately pointed to him.

“AP..! Look up there, it’s that boy I’ve been telling you about.” Kokichi whispered to her. 

Seeing a finger pointed at him, the boy immediately hopped onto a roof and ran to one after another. 

Kokichi chased after him, and AP ran after him, “Eh?! H-how is he roof jumping like that?”

“I have no idea…” He told AP before yelling to the boy, “We just want to talk! I swear we won’t hurt you!” The boy turned back and muttered something inaudible. Kokichi saw that he was about to fall and attempted to yell towards him, but it was too late. The boy fell as he was leaping to the next roof when he fell into an alley. Kokichi gasped as he ran faster to catch up with the boy. After he ran into the alley, he found the boy clutching onto the first-floor window in order to stop himself from falling.

Kokichi rushed over to him, “Are you alright!?” In response, the boy flinched; he covered his head with his hands and whimpered. 

AP slowly made her way over to the boy in the hoodie, “H-hey… what’s wrong..?”

Kokichi added, “We aren’t going to hurt you!”

The boy glared up at the two with abnormally lime green eyes, “You may say that… but you’re just going to take me to someone who will hurt me in the end.”

“We would never ever do something like that!” Kokichi argued. In response, the boy scooted further away from them. 

AP froze, “H-How bad..? How… b-badly were you hurt?” 

Everything else to the boy had followed in an endless cycle of lies, but that comment seemed to go against that. “W-What..?” He asked while gazing up at AP. 

“You… said we were going to send you to someone who would hurt you… and that means that you were hurt in the past, so AP was wondering how badly you were hurt.” Kokichi explained. 

“Why do you even care?” He asked softly. There was no sign of spite in his voice; there was only pure confusion. 

“Because you’re like us..!” Kokichi said. 

AP nodded her head in agreement, “We were hurt in the past, t-too.”

“But you’re human.” The boy said while looking at himself. He appeared to be around AP’s age. 

“But you’re human too! Just like the two of us!” Kokichi argued. 

The boy sat up, “No I’m not…” He was wearing baggy brown pants and a green hoodie. 

Kokichi grabbed ahold of his wrist, as he started to walk out of the alley, “Yes you are…! Nothing can ever change the fact that you’re human.”

“You don’t even know me…” He mumbled. 

   “It’s what makes you who you are… What makes you, you… No matter what, you’re still you.” AP explained. 

Tears began to well up in the boy’s eyes, “So… I’m not inhuman?” He asked, beginning to believe them, “But why do you care?” He was confused and began to walk away once again. 

“No, you’re not inhuman! We care because we’ve been in similar situations where we have been hurt as well!” Kokichi explained. 

AP added, “The two of us banded together through this… a-and to see this happen to someone else? Why wouldn’t we?”

“Ha...Hahaha!” The smile on the boy’s face was legitimate, as his entire face lit up with joy, but he didn’t know how to process it, “Wh-what now?”

   “You could join our organization! We protect each other because we’re all we have!” Kokichi offered. 

"Right… I’m Erick Pérez…” He said as he began to walk with the other two. Erick had no idea where he was heading, but he knew he would be safe from this point forward. He didn’t even know why he was walking this way, but he now could cherish something he had never done so before. For once, they had hope. 

__________

 

**In The Killing Game**

 

Angie, Chabashira, and Korekiyo had all passed away by the end of the third trial, and Kokichi knew that there had to be some way to end this terrible game. All he had to do was beat the mastermind; it was that simple. He’d begun planning. Iruma would have to build him an array of inventions, and he would have to sketch those out as well. In addition, he would have to craft an entire script that had dialogue for every possible outcome. Then, he’d have to target people to carry out his plan… Currently, he thought either Momota or Harukawa would go along with the plan. He’d even get the help of Gonta and possibly Saihara on the way; without them even knowing what he was going to do. All of this was foolproof, and he was ready to start the long process.

He reminded himself what this was all for. Not only was it to end the killing game, but it was also to help his family outside of the game. DICE was still without their leader, and he needed to help them as soon as possible. Who knew what kind of filthy adult had tried to hurt them? And who knew if they were alive?

No… they had to be. His organization would never give up that easily, and he was sure of that. They would do anything to help each other, and he knew DICE wouldn’t give up until their last breath. Just like Kokichi. He’d end his life if it meant helping everyone, and yes he knew that would devastate DICE. However, it would be worth it in the end. They could live on without him, while he could not live without them. All they had to do was wait a tiny bit longer. 

Kokichi was going to save them even after his final breath. 

 

__________

 

**12 Years Old**

 

Kokichi, Erick, and AP crowded around their growing pile of blankets. They still lived in the old abandoned school building, but they had finally made enough money to buy portable heaters and plenty of supplies. AP would sometimes earn money by singing out on the streets, and Kokichi would do small jobs for nearby stores. It was never enough to do anything tremendous, but for now, it was enough. The three of them giggled as they created a mess of blankets, hanging them in unique ways in the corner of the room. Using the old desks, they would keep the blankets in a fort like manner. They giggled like crazy, as they would always get excited over the littlest of things. 

They stood back as they examined their ‘work of art’. There was a mess of different patterned blankets and pillows. It resembled something like a small tent, and inside were even more blankets and pillows. There was even a small futon that the three of them would share; currently, they were saving up to buy another one in case they found more kids to help. Kokichi, Erick, and AP all knew that the fort looked like it would fall over at any moment, but it was moments like these they loved. Kokichi wished life could always be like this. Full of childish thoughts and actions, but he knew the world wasn’t like this. For now, he would protect the rest of DICE with his life; he would make sure to give them the world. 

“Leader, y-you coming?” AP called out; causing Kokichi to snap out of his train of thought. 

“Nishishi, yup!” He ducked inside the fort a laid in the middle of the futon. AP laid on his left and Erick on his right. They sprawled layers of blankets on them, as they prepared themselves to go to sleep. After this, Erick and AP snuggled into Kokichi as they closed their eyes. 

“This was fun… can we do more stuff like this tomorrow?” Erick asked.

“Of course! You know we always have time to play games like this!” Kokichi replied cheerfully. He knew it was only half of the truth, as he would have to work in order to provide for the rest of them. 

“I’d like that… but we also have to make sure we do our fair share of things too.” AP added. 

“And that means that you two need to get to sleep! It’s so late that I could fall asleep at any moment!” And as if to prove his point, Kokichi snored as obnoxiously as he could. 

The two others laughed at this before Erick added, “You’re right Leader… well, goodnight then!”

“Goodnight Leader!” AP echoed. 

"Nishishi, goodnight you two. See you in the morning!” Kokichi cheered as he started to doze off. He was lulled asleep by the faint breathing of the kids beside him. He knew DICE would continue to grow and grow, and he would make sure to help every member of his organization no matter the sacrifice. He would do anything to protect his loyal members of DICE…

And that wasn’t a lie. 

 

__________

 

**16 Years Old**

 

By now DICE had grown by a tremendous amount. It had ten members, counting Kokichi, and all of the members were all content with one another. Together, they made sure that they had plenty of resources no matter the season, and they would always make sure that everyone was safe. The older members would walk to younger ones to school every morning, and walk them home every night. During the daytime, some would work in order to keep a steady income, and others would keep track of the household chores. Which included cooking and cleaning up the house. It was tough for all of them, but they made due. And even if they were lacking many things kids around their ages had, they were perfectly content. DICE didn’t need the newest toys or video games, they only needed each other. 

Kokichi had been reluctant when a letter arrived at his old middle school. It was from Hope’s Peak Academy, and it explained how they wanted him to attend their school as the Super Highschool Level Supreme Leader. The days were longer and it was further away, but if he went there he would secure a job for life, and DICE needed that. He’d always pester the others about how important it was to study, so that’s why he felt inclined to accept the invitation. He definitely wasn’t looking forward to attending school with the other snobby rich kids, but he would go through anything to help his family. 

He held his hand shakily over the slip that would grant him the ability to attend Hope’s Peak. He squeezed his eyes shut, and scribbled his name down. 

Kokichi Ouma

However, he never anticipated what would happen on his first day of school. Instead of attending a normal school, he was kidnapped as soon as he stepped onto the school grounds. His mind was hazy as he woke up, and he knew he wasn’t where he was supposed to be. DICE wasn’t around here… and they were probably worried sick about him. God, who knew how long he had been unconscious, and who knew where he was. 

Kokichi only had one thought as he got up to explore where he was. He needed to escape as quickly as possible. He needed to get to get back to DICE.

__________

 

**In The Killing Game**

 

Kokichi stood in front of the hydraulic press. His heart thumped wildly as he realized the reality of the situation. He was… about to die. He’d been preparing for this moment for weeks, but the reality had just hit him. Kokichi was doing this to end the killing game, and to protect DICE. He had to do this for the sake of everyone. Kokichi took a deep breath and let himself crawl underneath the press. Momota’s jacket laid underneath him, guarding him against the cold metal. However, he still felt a shiver through his body. This was it… any moment now the press would crush him.

His eyes filled with tears, as he remembered DICE. The happy moments of skipping with each other to school, building forts together, and eating together. The not so happy moments of being teased, begging for scraps, and doing tiring jobs in order to survive. They had constantly run away from death, but now here was Kokichi, ready to seal his fate. 

This

         Was

                  For

                           His 

                                    Family

He squeezed his eyes shut as pain erupted from his entire body…

And then there was darkness. 

__________

 

**??? Years Old**

 

“M-momma… please tell Papa to stop..!” The child begged as a ‘father’ figure loomed over him. He looked around the empty house. His mother was nowhere to be seen, as he continued to cry out to nobody. 

“Be quiet you damn kid! Your mother ain’t here anymore!” His father yelled at him. A brown leather belt was held in his hands. The little boy shaking and whimpering uncontrollably at the look of it.

“I-I just… s-stop hurting me please.” He whimpered. His eyes looked down at his bruised legs; which only brought more tears to his purple eyes. 

“Damn brat…” The male muttered, “This is why I do this to ya. Gotta learn your manners and stop lyin’.”

_ __________ _

 

_ “Please! Stop! I don’t want to see any of this again!” _

 

_ __________ _

 

“I-I promise I will. Just p-please stop!” The boy cried out, as the older male walked closer and closer to him. 

“You say that shit, yet you never listen. I need to keep teachin’ you these lessons!” The boy gulped and braced himself… all he wanted to do was leave. 

_ __________ _

 

_ “I can’t! I can’t deal with this again! Please!” _

_ __________ _

**18 Years Old**

 

Everything turned black again. Kokichi’s entire body felt like it was on fire. His legs ached with a tremendous amount of pain. He didn’t think anything could ever hurt more than this. His entire childhood didn’t compare to this. He just… needed to do something… anything…

He used all of his might to open his eyes and was immediately blinded by the immense light of the room. Trying once again, he found that his vision was incredibly blurry. Every inch of him ached, but he was determined to get out of wherever he was. DICE was his top priority. 

Looking around wherever he was, he saw two figures. They were blurry, but he could make out that they both had some sort of brownish hair. He opened his mouth to say something but was incredibly embarrassed when nothing came out. His mouth felt like a desert… when was the last time he had drunk something?

He tried to get up but also found that his limbs were useless. He needed to escape. He inched his back up ever so slowly. His entire body was sore, but he had made some progress. Sitting up, he examined the room as much as his blurry eyes allowed him to do so. However, he could see the two people turn towards him.

“L-leader..?” A feminine voice called out nervously, “Y-you’re awake..!” The person rushed towards him, as the other person followed behind. 

“Leader… you don’t know how happy we are to see you awake finally.” A masculine like voice added.The door open and chatter filled the room. At least nine people seemed to surround his bed. 

“Leader’s awake?”

“K-kokichi, we’ve missed you so much!”

“Thank god that you survived!”

“G-guys… I’m so happy that you’re okay…” Kokichi managed to say. His mouth was incredibly dry, but that didn’t matter at all right now. DICE was okay, and the motive video had been alive. Now, they could go back to building their forts. Caring for one another. And Kokichi was out of that horrendous killing game. That was another issue to address… if he was alive, then the killing game hadn’t been physically real. Mentally, it had been. Kokichi concluded that it was some sort of visual reality, and he would find out what happened eventually, but he didn’t want to do anything like that right now. A genuine smile covered his face, “Aren’t you at least… going to give me a hug?”

A sound of ‘yes’ filled the room, as he felt the warmth of the bodies around him. He would never let this moment go. Now, nothing would separate DICE again. Their happy times would go back to normal. Everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent quite a lot of time working on this, as it includes parts of a Roleplay I am in. Tenshi Kukio 'AP' belongs to @AP/Lafou on Discord. Erick Pérez belongs to @WillfrErick on discord. I love both of their ocs so much! 
> 
> The title is a bit weird but here is an explanation of the two things it references: I included 9 parts of Ouma’s life, so it was giving 9 different sides of what he has been through. Secondly, it references how there are 9 other people of DICE that he loves.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and please don't be afraid to request pairings or aus! Have a wonderful rest of your day!


End file.
